degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Man With Two Hearts
Man With Two Hearts is the fifth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 7, 2008 in the United States, and on November 9, 2008 in Canada. Summary Peter begins a relationship with Mia and a new friendship with Riley. Finding a balance between the two gets confusing, especially when Riley kisses Peter. Meanwhile, Clare challenges her parents on their don't ask/don't tell views on sex. Main Plot Peter tries to balance a friendship with Riley and a relationship with Mia, which he finds is harder than it seems. Mia's pressuring Peter to fully commit himself into a relationship that he's not sure he's ready for yet. At the same time, he's happy that Riley and him have become fast friends. They wind up working on a science project together and Peter joins track. Their friendship turns into a manly competition, and two wind up skipping class to go back to Peter's loft to play Wii Sports on Nintendo Wii. Once there, Riley beats Peter in the game and offers him some boxing pointers. Riley winds up kissing Peter unexpectedly, and Peter pushes him away. Riley leaves embarrassed. Peter then decides to become official with Mia and is freaked out by Riley kissing him. Mia tells Peter that he shouldn't stop being friends with Riley just because he's gay, so Peter decides to talk to him. Peter sees him in the workout room and tries talking to him about being gay, and Riley denies anything ever happening between the two of them. He also denies being gay. Riley gets fed up and angry with Peter, so he gets up and pushes him against the lockers. At the end of the episode, Riley and Peter become friends again. Sub Plot The niners are working on building a robot together at Mr. Simpson's house. Alli's curious about what a teacher's house is like and decides to wander off into Snake and Spike's bedroom. She and Clare find a vibrator under the bed, and when they hear someone coming Alli shoves it into Clare's backpack. It turns out being Spike, asking if they'd like anything to eat. At school the next day, Clare brings Alli into the bathroom stall and tries giving her the vibrator, saying she doesn't want to hold it anymore. Alli takes it out of the package and turns it on, clumsily dropping it to the floor. Someone outside the stall picks it up, and it turns out to be Jane. Alli asks her if she's ever used a vibrator and Jane says she has, and that masturbation is normal and that there's nothing to feel guilty about. She gives them back the vibrator and Clare puts it back in her bag. While in Mr. Armstrong's class, Connor trips over Clare's bag and her bag starts vibrating. Mr. Armstrong tells her that phones aren't allowed in school, and when she replies saying she doesn't have a phone, he takes her bag and says "Then what's..." and pulls out the vibrator. Everyone in the class starts laughing, and Alli tries telling Mr. Armstrong that it's a robot for their project. He doesn't believe her. Clare's mom gets called down to the school, and the principal takes the vibrator away. Clare's mom is upset and thinks Clare is having sex. Clare tells her she isn't having sex but her mom is still mad and tells Clare to go back to class. Later, Clare and her mom talk about sex. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Holly J. insults Clare about it. However, Clare comes back with a witty reply, causing Alli to break out in giggles, and Holly J. to scoff and walk off. Trivia= *This episode reveals that Riley is gay. *It is revealed that Riley might have a crush on Peter. *Riley kisses Peter in this episode. *This episode is named after the song "Man With Two Hearts" by the band Men At Work. *This is the only episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation in which Christine Nelson appears but Emma Nelson does not. |-| Gallery= Man-with-two-hearts-1.jpg Man-with-two-hearts-2.jpg Man-with-two-hearts-3.jpg Man-with-two-hearts-4.jpg Degrassi-MWTH 3.jpg Degrassi-MWTH 4.jpg mwth.jpg mwth1.jpg mwth2.jpg man-with-two-hearts-7.jpg man-with-two-hearts-10.jpg mwth-5.jpg man-with-two-hearts-6.jpg normal_8x05.jpg MWTH26.jpg MWTH25.jpg MWTH24.jpg MWTH23.jpg MWTH22.jpg MWTH21.jpg MWTH20.jpg MWTH19.jpg MWTH17.jpg MWTH16.jpg MWTH15.jpg MWTH14.jpg MWTH13.jpg MWTH12.jpg MWTH11.jpg MWTH10.jpg MWTH9.jpg MWTH8.jpg MWTH7.jpg MWTH6.jpg MWTH5.jpg MWTH4.jpg MWTH3.jpg MWTH2.jpg MWTH1.jpg Ertr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= *Alli: "So, K.C., this article says you can tell everything about a guy by his underwear, boxers or briefs?" (Clare cause a small explosion) K.C.: "Alli's one track mind strikes again." Alli: "It's not my fault the mere mention of undergarments makes Clare quake." Clare: "You're talking about underwear in media immersion and I'm the one with the problem?" *Alli turns vibrator on) Clare: "I don't get it. That's all it does? How is that a sex toy?" Alli: "You really don't know?" (Alli hands it to her and she drops it) *Jane: "Does this belong to you?" *Alli and Clare (same time): "It's hers!" *Alli: (to Jane about the vibrator): "Do you have one of these?" *Clare: "Alli! Ignore her." *Jane: "Not this model." (Clare and Alli look at each other shocked) "Hey, solo sex is normal." *Alli: "Have you ever... you know?" Clare: "Have I ever what?'' (Alli whispers in her ear) Clare: "Ew! Why would someone do that?"'' *Mia: "You liked being his friend, right? That shouldn't change because he's gay. Maybe he needs you to be a friend." *Derek: "Riley made Peter's pickle glow." *Riley: (to Peter about their kiss) "I have nothing to say to you." |-| Featured Music= *''"Pop Rocks"'' by Saturna *''"All We Ever Wanted Was Everything"'' by Scout |-| Links= *Watch Man With Two Hearts on YouTube *Watch Man With Two Hearts on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:LGBT